1st Squadron 1st Cavalry Regiment
|decorations= |current_commander= }} History Early History From 1833-1945, the 1st US Cavalry Regiment has distinguished itself across most of America's battlefields. However, the 1st Squadron was not an official separate unit yet. For more information on the early beginnings of the 1st Squadron's pre-history, see the 1st Cavalry Regiment. Cold War; 1945-1954 After World War II, the Regiment reorganized as the 1st Tank Battalion, was later converted to the 1st Constabulary Squadron, serving on occupation duty in Germany until December 1948, when it was inactivated. Reactivated as the 1st Medium Tank Battalion in March, 1951 at Fort Hood, Texas, the Regiment served with Combat Command A, 1st Armored Division, until February 1962 when the remainder of the 1st Armored Division was reactivated. At this time the Regiment was redesignated as the 1st Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment (or 1-1 Cavalry), and resumed its historic role as the “eyes and ears” of its parent organization. During October, 1962, as a result of the Cuban Missile Crisis, the Squadron moved to Fort Stewart, Georgia with other elements of the 1st Armored Division. As the world situation eased, the Squadron participated in a STRAC (Strategic Army Corps) mobility exercise and amphibious training at Port Everglades, Florida. During the spring of 1963 the Squadron took part in the STRICOM (Simulation, Training & Instrumentation Command) exercise “Swift Strike,” and then returned to Fort Hood. Vietnam War In January, 1967, the commander of 1st Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment, was called to Vietnam to assist in studying the role of Armor in Vietnam. Upon his return to Fort Hood, Texas in March, 1967, the Squadron began training for a deployment to Vietnam. From March to August 1967, the officers and men of the Squadron trained daily in all phases of Squad, Platoon, Troop and Squadron operations. The Squadron received superior ratings in their annual training test, annual general inspection, and Command Maintenance Management Inspections during this period. It surpassed every assigned mission with such professionalism, that in late July 1967, the Squadron was awarded the Third US Army Corps Superior Unit Award. Arriving in Vietnam in August, 1967, the Squadron consisted of three Armored Cavalry Troops and one Air Cavalry Troop, D Troop, which was not deployed until July 1968. The Squadron immediately deployed in the I Corps Tactical Zone around the city of Chu Lai. It was committed to battle two days after its arrival, operating against the North Vietnamese Army and Vietcong. From 01 September 1967 to June 1968, the Squadron was involved in eleven major battles and numerous smaller engagements; among these were Cigar Island, Que Son Valley, Pineapple Forest, the Western Valley and Tam Ky. The Air Cavalry Troop, Troop D, joined the Squadron 21 July 1968, disembarking at Da Nang and flew directly to Camp Eagle. The Troop remained on combat duty in I CORP for the next four years using the call sign Sabre. The Squadron was further augmented by Troop F, 8th Cavalry, attached to the Squadron as its “eyes and ears.” In the Pineapple Forest Battle of February 1968, the ground-air cavalry team had its greatest victory, killing 180 of the enemy without losing one of its own number. 1st Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment remained in the field continuously during the Vietnam War from 1967-1972, attached as an independent Squadron to elements of the 101st Airborne Division and took part in 13 campaigns. The Squadron departed Vietnam on 10 May 1972. Cold War; 1972-1991 1st Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment returned to Europe and the 1st Armored Division. It took up a frontier mission in December 1978, conducting surveillance of the international border between the Federal Republic of Germany and Czechoslovakia. While watching the border, it eventually gained additional aviation elements to help support its mission. V Corps' Kiowa force stood at 27 soldiers strong, hailing from Büdingen, Germany. At this time, the Squadron consisted of 3 aerial troops: D Troop ("Desperado"), E Troop ("Executioner") and F Troop ("Falcon"). They conducted aerial reconnaissance missions and reported the composition/disposition of obstacles or enemy positions, to the 1st Armored Division headquarters. As with their forebearers, the Kiowas lead the Division in all things Scout related. They also worked closely with the Abrams tanks and Bradley Cavalry Fighting Vehicles on the ground. Gulf War In February 1991, the Squadron spearheaded the 1st Armored Division’s attack into Iraq during Operation Desert Storm. As the Division's best Cavalry Squadron, 1st Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment made first enemy contact with the Medina Division and informed the Division Commander of the location of the enemy forces. The subsequent battle, known as Medina Ridge, soon involved the Division’s 2nd Brigade consisting of 4-70th Armor, 2-70th Armor and 1-35th Armor. Medina Ridge was one of the few battles during Desert Storm where American forces encountered significant Iraqi resistance and found it extremely difficult to advance. The Iraqi forces were well-deployed. They could not be seen by American forces advancing until after they had cleared the top of the ridge-line. This defilade position gave the Iraqis protection from the powerful long-range direct fire of the M1 Abrams tanks and the M2 Bradley infantry fighting vehicles. The American units found it necessary to engage an entrenched enemy at close range, resulting in a higher degree of damage to the American armored units. Following the Gulf War, 1st Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment returned with the Division to Germany where it remained until the Bosnian Conflict (1992-1995). Decorations *Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered PLEIKU PROVINCE *Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered HOA HAI *Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered TAM KY-HOI AN *Valorous Unit Award, Streamer embroidered QUANG TIN-QUANG NGAI *Valorous Unit Award, Streamer Embroidered FISH HOOK *Valorous Unit Award, Streamer Embroidered TAY NINH PROVINCE *Valorous Unit Award, Streamer Embroidered IRAQ-KUWAIT * French Croixe de Guerre with Palm, World War II, Streamer embroidered CENTRAL ITALY *Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1965-1969 *Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1969-1970 *Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1970 *Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1970-1971 *Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1971-1972 *Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Honor Medal, First Class, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1969-1970 Headquarters Troop additionally entitled to: Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1971 Troop B additionally entitled to: Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered QUANG NAM PROVINCE Troop D additionally entitled to: Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Honor Medal, First Class, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1968-1969 BY ORDER OF THE SECRETARY OF THE ARMY: (ORIGINAL SIGNED) WILLIAM A. STREET Brigadier General, U.S. Army Chief of Military History Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1971 Troop B additionally entitled to: Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered QUANG NAM PROVINCE Troop D additionally entitled to: Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Honor Medal, First Class, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1968-1969 BY ORDER OF THE SECRETARY OF THE ARMY: (ORIGINAL SIGNED) WILLIAM A. STREET Brigadier General, U.S. Army Chief of Military History References http://macspics.homestead.com/History.html http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/1-1cav.htm Category:Squadrons of the United States Category:Cavalry units and formations of the United States Army